


Veilwood, Part 1 (Chapters 1 - 6)

by thecosmicboy



Series: Veilwood [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Camping, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dark Fantasy, Dark Magic, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Horror, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmicboy/pseuds/thecosmicboy
Summary: This is the beginning chapters of something I've been working on that tells the story of an American boy named Danny who is mysteriously transported from his College in remote Scotland to a dark forest, called the Veilwood, in an alternate dimension where elves, orcs and other fantastical creatures reign. He finds himself in some trouble right off and is rescued and seduced by a giant demon named Fen.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Veilwood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543618
Kudos: 30





	Veilwood, Part 1 (Chapters 1 - 6)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first six chapters of the work, which includes the first of many erotic scenes at the end. There are more chapters that I'm still working on. I'm open to comments, ideas, edits. Just be nice, I've never posted before.

## 1.

Danny’s heart felt like it was going to explode. His mind was swimming. It had been less than an hour since he left his dorm at Dorshire Academy on a sunny afternoon, headed for the library. Now he was deep in a dark forest at night, with nothing but the moon and stars to light the trees that surrounded him. Also… he was trapped. His body was scrunched tightly into a ball, caught in a roped snare, dangling above the ground. It was like some sort of cruel nightmare that he could not awake from. He felt dizzy and just as he was about to pass out from the sheer anxiety of the situation, he heard rustling in the bushes.

His blood froze, thick in his veins. All of his senses strained to make sense of what approached, anything that might release him or wake up from this lurid dreamscape. His ears almost popped as he discerned voices, men’s voices. He opened his mouth to yell for help but could not manage much of a sound, his voice hoarse from screaming.

He let out a pitiful plea that came out of his mouth as little more than a whisper, “Help. Please, help.” the words barely left his breath.

The voices went quiet for what seemed like ages.

“Help!” Danny was finally able to get an audible sound out but he instantly regretted it.

The voices started again, and he could hear the figures approaching more quickly. Talking more rapidly. As they approached he realized that they their voices were horse and throaty, he wasn’t even sure they were speaking english. A new fear gripped him as the unknown entities rapidly approached speaking in their guttural language excitedly. He could hear them cutting through the brush until they were upon him.

It was difficult for him to see through the tightly braided ropes of the net that held him. He flailed wildly in his confines, trying to adjust his body so he could see who, _or what,_ was approaching. Through the braids he saw two pitch black skinned creatures with long black hair and angular faces. It was almost impossible to make out their features in the night but they were somehow… wrong. Their faces were too narrow and gaunt. It looked as though they had some sort of headgear with spikes protruding from the sides of their heads at sharp angles. These were no men.

One wore a dark tunic decorated with animal fur. The other was mostly naked, with only a loincloth covering his genitals. Danny could see bright markings that looked to him like polynesian tribal tattoos embroidering his slender but muscular body, head to toe. They were both adorned with elaborate jewelry made of animal bones. The one with the furs had what looked like a necklace of tiny human skulls draped around his neck. They held long, gnarled wooden sticks with sharp stone spearheads which they pointed at him offensively.

Danny closed and opened his eyes desperately in an attempt to awaken, safe in his dorm room.

_This had to be a dream_, he thought.

He’d listened to _Return of the King_ recently on audio book for a class project and was having a fever dream…. He tried to think of the last time he’d seen _Star Wars_, that scene with the Ewoks, his must be some sort of cross-fabrication. But as he attempted to analyze his way out of his predicament, the creatures started talking to each other.

It sounded almost like English but, it was too slurred for Danny’s ears to comprehend. The syllables strung together in tangled phrases. It sounded like they were discussing him, and one of them jabbed his leg with his spear. He could feel warm liquid slowly beginning to soak his jeans. He wasn’t quite sure if it was blood or if he’d pissed himself, or both.

“_Ow! _Please, no don’t do that,” was all he could manage, hot tears welling up in his eyes. He was on the brink of losing consciousness. “Please…” he begged drearily.

The mostly naked one looked directly at him the whites of his eyes nearly glowing in the dark with the intensity. It said something in it’s awful slurring language and its horrible pointed tongue licked it’s thin dark lips. The other let out a high-pitched, bone chilling cackle and Danny could see him arching his back, winding up to launch his spear directly at him.

Danny closed his eyes as tight as he could, tears spilling down his cheeks. He made another desperate plea, outloud, mostly to himself, “Please, please wake up now… please.”

There was a painful instant of silence, and then something that sounded like a lion’s roar rang out in the darkness. Danny couldn’t bare to open his eyes at first. He could hear the two creatures with the spears yell out something, and then one of them cut off as if being slammed into. He could hear the breath forced out of the creature’s lungs, and a high pitched yelp from the other.

It was over in less than a minute, and he heard the two creatures fled into the forest, their horrid yelps like injured dogs and calls fading into the background. All the was left was the heavy breathing of whatever beast had scared them away.

Danny was too afraid to open his eyes, repeating, “Please wake up,” to himself over and over.

The heavy breathing subsided, and Danny slowly opened his eyes, hoping to find himself in his bed in the dormitory, or drooling over a book in the library.

To his dismay, he opened his eyes to find himself still in the same situation: desperate, trapped, wet and now faced with a new horror. His eyes were blurry when he opened them he could make out the figure of another human-like shape. Unlike the creatures with the spears he was very large. As his eyes adjusted Danny was, at first, unsure if his perspective was off. If he was seeing it right this… man was at least eight feet tall. He was built like a wrestler, thick and muscular, he looked like a character out of a comic book. He wore a simple belted fabric tunic with a symbol that looked like a sideways eye in the center. Two giant curved daggers hung sheathed at his sides. He slowly raised him arms and walked toward Danny.

“Please, don’t eat me!” Danny cried, closing his eyes again, letting his base instinct take over.

“I’m not gonna eat you,” he said in a deep, warm voice with an almost familiar accent.

Danny opened his eyes again, “I don’t… I’m…” he stammered.

“Don’t worry little guy, everything is gonna be ok, I’m just gonna let you down from there.”

Although his words were soothing, every muscle in Danny’s body tensed, he was unable to let go of his anxiety. He had no idea where he was, or how he’d gotten here. He felt like he was losing his grip, gone mad or been slipped drugs.

The giant stepped closer and very slowly took out one of his blades. Danny closed his eyes tight again, and began shivering like a chihuahua. The giant came so close Danny could feel the warmth of his body through his tunic as he pressed it against him. The warmth soothed him slightly as the giant reached up and cut the binding holding the trap together. Danny gasped and felt gravity take him. His body unfolded and he braced himself for the impact of the forest floor.

He was surprised to find the distance to be much shorter than expected and upon opening his eyes, he realized he was in the arm of the giant. His arm was so large that he could swaddle Danny like he was a child. The net had fallen over the giant’s face, shrouding him in rope and Danny immediately began to struggle. His first instinct to get away and run as far and as fast as he could.

He tumbled out of the giant’s arm and hit the ground, painfully, Danny scrambled to his feet but then realized immediately that running was out of the question. Pain shot up his leg where the dark creature had stabbed him with his spear. Danny fell face first and tasted dirt. He pushed himself to his side and futilely tried to get up.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you…” the giant tried to placate him again. He had thrown the net off and was slowly approaching Danny again, as if he was a stray house pet, with delicate steps, “You’re injured. I can help you.”

Danny felt relief at hearing those words, _I can help you._ That’s what he needed, was help. Someone to explain what had happened, why he was here, what the _hell_ was going on. He suddenly felt euphoric and he could see sparkles like little fireflies all around him. The giant figure became blurry and everything faded to black.

## 2.

Danny awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and the smell of cooking meat. It filled his nostrils and he began to salivate. His stomach growled as he opened his eyes. It was twilight, Danny could tell by the special cool golden light that illuminated the forest floor. His mind scrambled as he recalled the events of the night… the dark forest, being trapped, the pitch black creatures, the giant… with a sudden burst of energy Danny tried to get up. He was covered in a blanket which he threw off but as he attempted to move his leg sharp pain seared his side. He hissed audibly.

When he looked down he saw that his wound had been cleaned and dressed, he was also completely naked under the thick blanket, on some sort of padded bedroll. He looked around and spotted his clothes and shoes in a pile just a couple yards away. Danny hoisted himself up, carefully, clenching his teeth through the pain, and using the blanket as a cape started making his way toward the pile of clothes. He crouched by the pile only to realize they were shredded, only his shoes remained in tact.

“Slow down young pup, you need rest, that drow nicked you pretty good,” the giant’s voice.

Danny almost fell down, he quickly closed the blanket to hide his naked, defenseless body. In the pale light of the morning Danny could see the giant come out from behind a tree. All of his features were larger than life but the most alarming feature was that his skin was a dark powdery blue like a midnight sky on the night of a full moon. Despite his complexion he had a handsome face, with a big square jaw extenuated by thick, trimmed down sideburns and tousled short black hair. He had a flat brow adorned with thick eyebrows and big reddish brown eyes. His ears were pointed, giving Danny the impression of a bat. He looked younger than he had the previous night. It appeared that at the crown of his forehead a pair of short pale yellow horns protruded from his skull, just barely breaking his hairline. They came to rounded points, as if still in their early stages. Danny was speechless.

“Are you hungry?” He gestured toward the fire where a rabbit was being spit roasted over the flames. There was also a small bowl of berries and fruit prepared. “Should be ready to eat...”

Danny couldn’t speak for what felt like a minute, he was dumb-founded. The giant just stared at him, his hand still gesturing at the food by the fire.

“I… I’m … I… yes... I mean, thank you. I am…” Danny stammered and cautiously limped over to the fire and grabbed one of the berries and slowly brought it to his mouth.

The smell was sweet and tangy, but he didn’t recognize the fruit upon closer inspection. He put it in his mouth and the sweet flavor exploded in his mouth. It was a bit like a raspberry but a bit sweeter and larger. The giant slowly sat down at the opposite side of the fire.

“You’re a human,” said the giant, pulling the rabbit off the spit and tenderly pulling the meat off the bones and putting it into a large wooden bowl.

With his giant finger it looked almost comical. Danny glanced up from the fruit he was eating and nodded, “Human…” he said dumbly.

“What are you doing this far in the Veilwood? Humans rarely come this far, let alone a young pup like you, unarmed and unguarded… How did you...” he trailed off as if thinking better of overwhelming his companion with too many questions.

Danny could barely speak with all the fruit he’d stuffed in his mouth, finally he swallowed, wiping his mouth of sweet fruit dribble, his mind didn’t really compute, “I’m… not really sure. I don’t know where I am, or where this is? I go to Dorshire Academy, I’m an exchange student from the U.S. I’m not sure how I got here? Are we in Scotland? I’ve never seen anything…” He gulped again, “like you… or those things…” words tumbled out of his mouth, but from the look on the giant’s face it was clear Danny wasn’t in Kansas anymore, let alone Scotland.

The giant mouthed the word _Scotland_ silently to himself like he was sounding it out in his head, trying to make sense of it, furrowing his brow, “Student… _Hm_. I don’t know much about the human establishments. I do know they have an Academy for Magicians somewhere in the north, I think it’s called Shellwick. Have you come from there?”

“Am I… in a Dungeons and Dragons campaign?” Danny said out loud without thinking, and then repeated, “Academy for Magicians…”

“Dragons? Dead for a millennia at least… none have been seen since before the Breaking… Are you saying you have seen a dragon?” the giant thumbed the stubble on his chin.

The two were thoroughly perplexed by each other so they decided simultaneously to try another topic.

“My name is Fendris, but you can call me Fen if you like,” Fen said, sprinkling some spices from a small pouch on his waistband onto the rabbit and handing the oversized bowl to Danny.

“I’m Danny… Danny Kodorsky,” Danny said, taking the bowl from Fen, and then cautiously asked, “What... are you?”

“I’m a Guardian. A Forest Guardian, and lucky for you, a pretty nice one. Not all of us take kindly to humans appearing in our forest. Another Guardian may have left you to be eaten by those drow.” Fen said with a wicked smile revealing his sharp incisors.

“_Eaten?!_” Danny almost choked on his food, the terror of the previous night flooding back to him.

“Maybe, or sacrificed to a forest spirit or just tortured for fun. The drow are not known for their hospitality,” Fen turned his palms up and gave a shrug.

Danny realized all of a sudden that despite the fact that he was quite large he was actually very cute at the same time. He felt himself almost blush and a rush of gratitude flooded him suddenly.

“Thank you, then. For saving me… I owe you my life,” he said, wincing.

Now Fen blushed and stammered, “Of course... I couldn’t just leave you there.”

An awkward silence followed and Danny took the moment to eat some of the cooked rabbit, the spices made it savory and a little spicy, a unique but not unpleasant flavor to him. Fen looked around for something to say and spotted the pile of clothes. Danny’s eyes darted to the clothes and back to Fen.

“_Ah, _right… well you were covered in blood and,” he coughed, “...piss. And clothes were made out of such a strange material I couldn’t pull them off you without disturbing your wounds so I had to cut them off you clean you.”

Danny flushed again, “You bathed me?”

“Of course,” Fen looked up at the sky and pressed his forefingers together, laughing nervously, “Couldn’t leave you like that, the Elders say that’s how wounds get infected.”

Danny felt a small surge of blood rush toward his groin at the thought of Fen’s big hands on his body. He tried to push the thought down but felt a small twitch in his cock.

He smiled and bared his teeth simply saying, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, I put some salve on your wound and bandaged it for you,” Danny looked down at his leg again.

“Thank you.” He said again, unsure what else to say.

Fen stood suddenly. “We should figure out some clothes for you I think, we can’t stay here, the drow will be back by sundown, and this time they’ll bring numbers. They don’t take kindly to having their prey stolen from them.”

“_Prey?!_” Danny protested.

Fen simply look at him and shrugged.

He stood and grabbed the remains of Danny’s clothes, “I’m going to go clean these in the river and see if there’s anything we can salvage. I have some rabbit furs and I know a spell for mending magic so we might be able to make something…”

_Mending magic?_ Danny’s thoughts were clouded, but he was pretty sure he heard that right, _I suppose if there are giant blue people and drow there must also be magic_.

Fen left the fire and headed toward the river quieter than Danny thought it should be possible for someone so large to do so, leaving him with his thoughts. Of which there were many. Danny was completely puzzled and unsure what he should do… it certainly seemed like staying with Fen was the best course of action at the moment, but where exactly was he?

He looked around, noticing some trees that had foliage that was unfamiliar to him and leaf patterns that looked like they belonged in a jungle rather than a forest in Scotland. Besides the Caledonian Forests were many miles away from Dorshire, and it’s not like he took a train here, did he?

The last thing Danny could remember was being in the Academy library, he’d been in the Poetry section looking for something… _or was it the History section?_ he couldn’t quite remember, _Why was I even in the library? Didn’t I usually have class on Tuesday_? _Was it even still Tuesday?_ The more he thought about it, the more questions appeared, and before he could quite figure out what had happened, Fen reappeared with the bundle of clothing in his hands.

He placed the bundle on a mossy rock, “I just need a small offering. I’ll be right back.”

He disappeared again for a minute and Danny tip-toed over to the rock. Here he saw his plain white t-shirt and blue jeans that he’d worn the previous day, in tatters but cleaned and, somehow, dried. He’d remembered getting up putting them on, brushing his teeth and gathering his bag, then hastily heading for the library. He had some sort of errand he needed to do, someone needed him to check out a book…

Fen returned, his large fist carefully holding a small pile of colorful mushrooms, “Pixies love mushrooms,” stated Fen matter of factly.

Danny was unsure what was about to happen, but couldn’t help but get a little excited.

_Am I going to see magic? Like real magic. Pixies? What?_ he thought giddily, _If this is a dream, perhaps it’s not all bad_.

Fen carefully unfolded the pile of cloth and denim along with the rabbit furs. He placed the toadstools at the base of the rock and started whispering something in another language. His whispers echoed slightly under his breath as if charged with electricity. He simultaneously did a couple hand gestures that looked a bit like he was playing cat’s cradle awkwardly with his giant hands. Danny watched as Fen did the ritual for at least five minutes, he wanted to ask Fen exactly what he was doing, but didn’t want to disturb the incantation.

Suddenly a small bright spark ignited over the torn clothes, and two tiny insect-winged creatures appeared, each about as tall as Danny’s index finger. He leaned in to get a better look at them. They looked humanoid, but their faces were strange and contorted as if they were made of taffy, they had completely black eyes, adding to their alien aesthetic. They were naked but looked completely androgenous, their sex organs were neither male nor female from what Danny could tell.

Fen gently pushed Danny back, “They don’t like to be breathed on.”

Fen asked them a question in another language and they said nothing in return but seemed to understand. They moved like hummingbirds, appearing to pop in and out of existence. They appeared next to Danny and quickly jumped up and down his side, the tiny breeze from their wings tickled Danny and he jerked slightly.

“Don’t move! They’re measuring you,” said Fen.

“Sorry they’re tickling me!” Danny said, Fen grinned at him and bit his lip.

After a moment the pixies appeared over the clothing, they started zipping across the clothing, Danny could barely make out that they were creating some sort of light fiber, like spider silk and doing tiny gestures which pushed lifted and pushed the fibers together with the silk. It only took them a few minutes to re-engineer the t-shirt and jeans. They also fashioned the rabbit furs into a small cloak, complete with a hood.

“Amazing…” Danny said.

Fen looked at him, “They’re quite useful when they want to be… try them on?”

Danny sheepishly dropped the blanket, revealing his naked body to Fen. Danny was 5’9”, 150lbs, slender but athletic, he had a runner’s frame. Danny did not bother to hide his sex and Fen did not look away. Danny thought he saw a glimmer in his Fens eyes, but he wasn’t sure.

He tried on the fashioned clothes and they fit even better than they had before, the shirt was reworked to be a little looser in the neckline and the arms were shorter, but the length was slightly longer. The jeans were reconfigured so they fit his legs and butt snugly but not uncomfortably. The cloak was perfectly fitted to his shoulders.

He did a small turn for Fen, whipping the cape around, “What do you think?”

“You look good! _For having such strange clothes…_” Fen said the second part more quietly.

Fen whispered a couple words to the pixies and gave one of them a small silver coin. It looked very funny to see such a giant man handing such a tiny creature a coin that was by comparison so big. They pixies accepted the gifts and a very small dark portal opened in the air, they whisked the toadstools and the coin into the portal first than quickly darted through themselves, after which it closed promptly.

“Where do they go?” Danny asked.

“The Feywild,” Fen responded, “you really aren’t from here are you?”

## 3.

After breakfast, as Fen was packing his things he looked at Danny, "Well… I suppose I can't leave you here."

Danny looked up and felt a glimmer of hope blossoming in his chest as Fen spoke.

He’d mentioned human settlements, _Maybe they’ll have a phone there, _Danny thought hopelessly.

The thought reminded him that he'd left his phone on the table in the library, he’d left everything. He wondered if anyone found it and if they were wondering where he was now.

"I can take you to Horm, it's a settlement near the Veilwood, you should be able to get back to the Academy from there." Fen continued.

Danny had never heard of Horm, "Do you think they could transport me to another dimension from there?"

"Another dimension?" asked Fen.

"Well, I don't think I'm from anywhere in this world…" Danny confided, suddenly feeling a pain rise in his chest. _Will I ever get home?_

"Do you mean you're from another Realm?" Fen asked, a concerned look on his face as he cleaned his daggers and resheathed them in his belt, “A _Forgotten Realm?_”

"Maybe," Danny said after a short pause.

"_Hm_. Maybe one of the Elders would know," Fen scratched his head near one of his horns, "but the Inner Circle of the Veilwood is forbidden to humans..." he trailed off as if formulating a plan in his head. "Perhaps I should take you to Graendal, the Forest City, I can get a room for you there and then I can talk to the Elders," Fen triangulated, drawing in the air with a large finger as if on a big invisible map.

After a few moments of muttering to himself, he finally said, "I think it will take two and a half days to get to Graendal with the extra weight. I don't have a horse for you, because I'm too big for any steed, and you're too injured to walk… You'll have to ride on my back I think, on top of my pack. You can’t weigh more than five stones I’m sure."

Danny had no idea how many _stones _he weighed. The idea of riding on Fens back was both infantilizing and perhaps a little intriguing… he certainly didn't think he was up for a two and a half day walking trip with his leg injury.

Fen rolled the wool blanket and strapped it to the top of his pack, which was half as tall as Danny. Then he put the pack on his back, which made the bag look smaller than it was. Danny watched the muscle’s in Fen’s back flex as he pulled the straps over his massive shoulders.

Fen kneeled down, with his back to Danny, “See if you can climb up there.”

Danny rose and walked over to Fen. He stepped carefully onto the bag and Fen reached behind himself with both hands and offered them to Danny. Danny put his hands in Fen’s. They totally enveloped Danny’s hands, making him feel small and fragile. Fen gently pulled Danny up and he was able to gingerly place himself on top of the pack with his legs dangling behind Fen’s arms.

“How’s that Danny?” Fen asked.

Danny adjusted himself and let his body settle on Fen’s broad upper back, he leaned forward and was immediately struck with the musky, sweet smell of Fen’s scalp mixed with the sharp, bitter tones of dirt, he probably needed a bath… Danny tried not to think too much about taking a bath with Fen.

“I’m on,” Danny said, and Fen quickly stood, Danny had to grab a clump of Fen’s hair to keep from falling backward.

“_Ach!_” Fen growled.

“Sorry,” apologized Danny, “you stood too quickly,” the sudden change in elevation gave him momentary nausea, he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead on his sleeve.

“Well hold on to my neck next time, or the back of my collar!” Fen complained.

Danny apologized again, but before he knew it they were headed in the direction of Graendal.

## 4.

Fen made great strides even with the extra weight of Danny on his back, it hardly seemed to phase him, he was incredibly strong. More than once Danny felt his mind drift, his nostrils filled with Fen’s scent and the repetitive motion of his back and neck moving against Danny’s body, and he would feel his cock start to swell in his jeans. At one point he got so hard he needed to think about his mom to bring it back down.

_Hope I’ll see her again, _he thought grimmly.

It certainly did the trick.

If Fen noticed Danny’s swelling prick, he made no mention of it, _I’m not that small_, thought Danny petulantly.

“So, how _did _you get out here all by yourself pup?” Fen asked.

“You keep calling me pup,” Danny said.

“Oh, you don’t like it?” Fen asked, Danny thought he could feel Fen grinning through his neck muscles.

Truthfully, Danny found it endearing, but chose not to respond and instead attempted to answer Fen’s first question, “...I think I must have gone through some sort of portal… this place is nothing like anywhere where I’m from.”

“_Hm…_ A portal? Not something that appears at random. Did you attempt a summoning spell?” Fen asked curiously.

“Summoning spell? I don’t think so, there are no spells where I’m from.” Danny said.

“No spells?” asked Fen incredulously, “How do you power your buildings without magic?”

“With electricity.” said Danny simply.

“Electricity… like from storms?” asked Fen.

“Not exactly.” said Danny, “We generate it then send it through wire networks…” _Actually I don’t really know that much about our power grids._

“Fascinating…” Fen said.

Fen continued to question Danny about his world, some things seemed very familiar to him while others totally arcane. In particular, he was completely lost on the subject of telephones, television or radio, anything to do with communications.

“We use carrier birds or messengers, there are also telepathy magics that can be channeled across large distances. But there’s no real system in place, it’s amazing that humans from your world have harnessed power in such an egalitarian way.”

_Egalitarian?_ Danny thought, from his studies in ethics and justice at school he hardly felt like _egalitarian_ was an apt word for human systems.

But he had no idea what those systems might look like in a place like this, where magic existed and magical creatures were completely normal. A question occurred to him but just as he was about to ask it, Fen stopped dead in his tracks.

“What’s up?” Danny asked.

Fen quickly shushed him, sniffing the air, “I think something is coming,” he whispered mysteriously, and then abruptly, “We should hide.”

“Hide?” Danny whispered in Fen’s ear, causing it to twitch slightly.

He thought of the beast that had attacked the drow, _Is this the same Fen?_

“Better to avoid a fight…” he said tersely then quickly and quietly stepped toward a large fallen tree, uprooted debris created a dark shallow cavern. Fen kneeled down and let Danny off his back, he handed him the rabbit skin cloak, “put this on, it will help mask your scent.”

Danny quickly pulled the cloak around him, Fen pointed to the ground indicating for Danny to get down on his stomach. Fen plopped down almost right on top of him, the weight of Fen’s arm on Danny’s lower back.

“What are you–” Danny started, getting a little excited to have Fen put him in such a compromising position.

“_Shhhh,_ I’m going to cast a warding spell, whatever is coming, it is not good.”

A cool wind picked up ominously, and Fen started whispering some words in another language, it might have been the same one he’d used with the mending pixies, but Danny couldn’t tell.

At first nothing happened, Danny had a partial view of the path they’d left. The ward, if it worked, made almost no visible sign, except for a very slight shimmer in the air and a tingling feeling in Danny’s legs... although that may have been the circulation being cut off from them by Fen.

Suddenly the whole forest seemed to darken. Two large things came from the trees, almost as if travelling on the wind. They paused near where Fen and Danny hid. They looked like big black bears, but with the heads of owls, and more arms and legs, tentacles than any bear Danny had seen. Their fur was thick and matted, and there were patches where the fur transitioned into clumps of shiny black feathers. Their heads spun around on their necks as if scanning for something, or _someone_. The sight of their contortions was very disturbing.

Danny’s mouth hung slack, he almost said something but Fen covered his whole face with his giant palm, “Don’t look into their eyes,” he heard him whisper in a voice softer and quieter than he thought possible from such a large creature.

Danny could still see, just barely, through Fen’s fingers. He was incredibly frightened but also morbidly fascinated. As if one of them had heard something, it cocked its head and turned directly toward Fen and Danny’s hiding place. It’s eyes glowed a shocking purple. Danny felt himself pulled into the stare, like the creature was coming closer to him, but quickly he slammed his eyes shut, too afraid to open them again.

After what seemed like an hour later, though it may have only been minutes, Danny sensed the haunted wind begin to die down. He allowed himself to open his eyes again, and after a minute the forest was mostly back to normal.

“What were those things?” He whispered and physically shivered from the recollection of the terrifying creatures.

Fen slowly dismounted from Danny, got to his knees and made a waving motion with his hand. “Owlbears,” he said. “Cursed servants of the Lich Queen Seethla.”

“Were they looking for us?” Danny asked.

Fen considered for a moment, “I’m not sure, but I don’t know why they were here. They don’t usually roam far from Moradinia. It could have something to do with you showing up or perhaps it was a coincidence. If _she’s_ near though, we should consider another route. She’s very dangerous.”

“I’ll have to ask the Elders about this too… if she’s in the Second Circle of the Veilwood it could be a sign of dark times to come,” Fen predicted, forebodingly.

## 5.

The rest of their trip until nightfall was generally uneventful, they snacked on some stale bread that Fen procured from his pack as well as more of the fruits that they’d eaten in the morning. Danny was exhausted from their encounter with the owlbears, and fell asleep on Fen’s back, despite the bumpy ride. As the sun began to set the air grew crisp and cool. Fen started looking for a good place to set up camp.

Once he found a good spot, he sent Danny to find kindling, “Don’t go too far out,” he warned, “There are things that lurk in the dark in these woods.”

The warning was more than enough to keep Danny within eyeshot of Fen, after the things he’d seen he felt quite skittish, and even jumped at the sound of a rodent rustling in the leaves. He gathered a small amount of twigs and dried bark, as he’d been taught in Boy Scouts when he was young.

Once the fire was hot, Fen broke out more of the bread which he dipped in water to soften and some sort of jerky which was bitter and salty but, in his hunger, Danny gobbled it like candy.

Fen didn’t eat much, _How does he manage to stay so large?_ Thought Danny.

Danny realized suddenly that his wound was tingling, “I think I need to change the bandages on my leg,” he said to Fen, “do you have any more… wraps?” hoping he was using the right word.

“Let’s see, come here,” Fen motioned for Danny to come sit by him.

He started pulling some things out of his pack, then gestured for him to lift his leg. Danny abided and stretch out his leg in front of him, Fen lightly placed it on his own leg, Danny felt the surge of blood coursing to his crotch again as Fen placed his large hands on him so intimately. Strangely, his leg didn’t hurt as much as it had before.

“Who is the Lich Queen? See–” Danny asked, unable to remember the name Fen had mentioned.

“Seethla…”, Fen started carefully removing Danny’s bandages, “She was once human queen we’re told, and a powerful sorceress from an age long past, when humans lived in harmony with the forest. She became greedy with power and was corrupted by it. Eventually she tried to make herself immortal and in doing so was overtaken by divine essence and became... something _else_. It is said that she returned to her kingdom and murdered all of her family and subjects with dark magic, sealing her fate as the last of her lineage,” Fen sighed, as he carefully pulled the final blood stained bandage off Danny’s leg, “Usually she stays near Moradinia, haunting the remains of her kingdom. Why her owlbears might be this deep in the Veilwood, I’m unsure...”

Fen used a rag soaked with some sort of ointment to carefully clean the area on Danny’s leg where the drow had stabbed him with a spear.

Danny looked down at his wound, and was astounded to see it was a fraction of the size it had felt this morning, and was already mostly healed over, “What?!” exclaimed Danny.

“Blisterbald salve, it does wonders,” said Fen, applying more of the salve and rewrapping the much smaller injury.

Fen told Danny about the Veilwood and its inhabitants: elves, orcs, and meeri who, according to Fen’s description, seemed to Danny to be some sort of cat-human hybrid as well as seetans who were respectfully a lizard-human hybrid, “Of course we also get satyrs and centaurs, and really anything you could think of in the Veilwood.”

“What race are you?” asked Danny with genuine curiosity.

“Guardians are demons,” Fen said.

_That explains the horns_, thought Danny, “Aren’t demons… usually…” he started, not wanting to offend his companion, and only hope of getting out of whatever mess he was in, alive.

Fen grinned and sniffed, “Treacherous? Soul suckers and baby killers?” he bounced with a chuckle. “Yes, that’s how humans would usually classify us, at least these days.”

Danny smiled too, he didn’t think that Fen seemed like that at all.

“While not all demons are good, we’re not all bad either. And the Guardians were specifically summoned to protect the forests. We’ve been here for many, many generations, since the Breaking of the Realms. After that’s when they started the Human Church, and wrote us in their scriptures as vile creatures of the night who would terrorize women and children. The history is more complicated.” He paused, and asked wistfully, “How do they treat demons where you come from, Danny?”

Danny could help but laugh a little, “I don’t think anyone I know has ever even seen a demon! They are only talked about in storybooks, myths, the Bible.”

“The Bible?” asked Fen, “I wonder if that’s related to The Babble…” He moved into a thinking posture, “The Babble is a document that was supposedly formed by a babbling priest, it contains the main tenets of the Human Church.”

_How bizarre_, thought Danny.

The conversation meandered, Danny found everything about this place fascinating. It was as if the lore of his world was brought to life in some strange tapestry. Even the fact that they were speaking a common language bewildered Danny. It was enough to keep his mind off of the dark fears that were creeping until Fen brought up his family.

“My family?” Danny was suddenly shocked back into reality. “I… well my mom...” thoughts of his mom back home flooded back to him.

He’d only left for Dorshire a month ago and he was already feeling a little homesick before he’d ended up here. The truth was, he missed his mom very much, he was adopted and his adopted father had left them when he was young. She worked so hard to get him into a good school but didn’t have a lot of money so when he got the full scholarship, including room and board, to Dorshire she sent him there, knowing there might be another chance.

He remembered saying goodbye to her at the airport, both excited and scared, _“You’ll be great, honey! You’re going to have an amazing journey! I’ll see you again soon.”_

  
The thought of the moment made him start to cry before he could finish his first sentence. He hated to be such a wimp, so he immediately put his head in his hands to hide the feelings welling up and spilling out of him, _Will I ever get home?_

Danny felt a warmth surrounding him, and suddenly something touched his shoulder, which made him jump until he realized it was Fen.

“Oh pup! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…” Fen cooed the words, his big deep voice and hot breath on Danny’s head as he wrapped a big arm around him.

  
The tenderness of the moment overwhelmed Danny and he buried his face in Fen’s chest, releasing a great sob with tears streaming from his eyes.

“I will protect you, and I will get you home to your mother, I promise,” Fen said gently, bringing his other arm around to embrace Danny in a big hug.

He squeezed Danny a little bit closer to him, the kindness from a stranger in this strange land made him sob even harder. Fen just held him close until he eventually calmed down enough to speak again.

“I’m sorry…” Danny looked up at Fen, tears still on his face and gulping for air.

“Don’t be sorry, pup, it’s good to cry. We will figure this out,” Fen paused for a few moments, as if thinking if it would be a good idea to say the next thing on his mind, “If you want, you can sleep next to me tonight.”

Danny could hardly believe the offer, “Yes?” it came out as a question, unintendedly, “I mean, yes.”

“I only have one bedroll anyway, and I’d rather not sleep in the dirt again,” Fen grinned.

## 6.

Fen found two trees near the fire and attached a waxed tarpaulin with a folding metal pole that created a tent. Next he unrolled the bedroll and laid it under the tarpaulin, creating a makeshift sleeping space, big enough for someone Fen’s size to lie down comfortably, which was about twice as much room as Danny needed. He splashed some water on the fire so it was reduced to embers, revealing a perfect silvery half moon in a clear night sky.

Finally, Fen took three objects from his bag that looked like pink marble carved into pyramid shapes and placed them in a triangle formation around their camp site. After reciting an incantation and making a small hand gesture the three pyramids gave off a faint pale green luminescence.

“Wards,” said Fen simply, noticing Danny’s fascination, “they should keep us safe, or at the very least wake us up if something comes in the night.”

Danny really hoped that wouldn’t happen.

Fen gestured for Danny to enter the tent. As he did his heart raced, he couldn’t help thinking of his first time, as it was strangely similar. A boy named Frank lived next door, he was older than Danny and one night they’d had a sleepover in his backyard, in a pop-up tent. They’d stayed up talking about nothing for hours, inching closer and closer together as the night drew later and later. Their legs were close, they could each feel each others leg hair sparking electricity between them.

Their talking finally slowed and his friend flopped a hand onto Danny’s side. Danny’s first reaction was to move away, but instead he stayed, his heart racing as it was now. Frank, slowly moved his hand up and down Danny’s side. Danny awkwardly squirmed closer to Frank, he could feel the heat of his breath on his chin.

Danny got onto the sizable bedroll, in this tent and began to lay down near the outer edge. At first he kept his clothes on, he didn’t want to be presumptuous, and he had a reasonable fear that if he’d read Fen’s signals wrong he could be left in a precarious situation or worse… But Fen took off his boots, and belt, then his tunic and finally his linen pants and his loincloth. He stood, letting the moonlight illuminate his body, and looked directly at Danny, inviting him to look back.

Fen’s upper chest was mostly smooth with a small patch of hair between his sizable pectoral muscles and a long skinny strip of hair that travelled, invitingly, down his abdomen and stomach. His whole stomach brushed with fine dark hair as well, emanating from his navel. He didn’t have a six pack, his belly was just slightly rounded, but Danny could see even in the dark that his it was still quite muscular. He noticed tattoos on his shoulders and it looked like they actually continued up his neck, like he might have a larger work on his back. His legs were great muscular trunks that were only supported by his huge, wool sock covered feet. His cock, even mostly flaccid was still large and thick, his foreskin stopping just short, exposing it’s pink tip.

At this moment, he was perhaps the most beautiful creature Danny had ever seen. He gulped audibly. Fen smiled down at him and kneeled down to get into the tent with Danny. His massive form took most of the space leaving just enough room for Danny to lay on his back, but not without brushing up against Fen’s body. Suddenly aware of how close they were, Danny could smell Fen’s musk, sweet and bitter.

“Is this OK?” Fen asked, still lying on his back.

“Uh… yes, yes I…” Danny was stumbling on his words, feeling like a teenager again.

Fen turned on his side and put his massive hand on Dan’s chest, “Good.” He said, rotating his body.

Fen put his whole arm over Danny, basking him in the smell of his armpit. Now Danny’s dick was fully engorged and he felt as if it might burst through his jeans. He adjusted himself awkwardly.

Fen said, “You can take those off you know. I won’t let you get cold.”

Dan laughed nervously and sat up to peel his clothes off. Now even more aware of his cock, every tiny movement rubbing the sensitive tip, he was sure his underwear were wet with precum. When he laid back down, Fen’s huge hand began exploring Danny’s body. He put his hand directly on Danny’s crotch and pulled him back so his ass was right up against Fen’s growing cock. Danny felt the air above his head get cooler and realized Fen was sniffing him.

“Damn, you smell good pup,” he said in his ear.

“You do too…” Danny said timidly.

Fen reached down and with one hand pulled off Danny’s underwear. Danny lifted his slightly legs inviting him to take them all the way off.

“Damn…” Fen said again, gyrating his hips so his dick grew to full size, filling Danny’s cheeks.

“Oh god.” Danny said, feeling the thickness of Fen’s manhood.

Danny reached back and put his hand around it. It was very large, certainly one of the largest he’d ever felt in his hand but he could fit his hand around it and after a couple strokes of he realized it probably wasn’t much more than nine inches.

_Phew!_ he thought, Danny was an experienced bottom, and he didn’t think he’d ever taken one this large but… _maybe with some practice_, flooding his mind with erotic thoughts of Fen.

“You like this?” asked Fen grinding his hips so his cock moved through the sheath of his foreskin in Danny’s hand.

“Yes,” said Danny breathlessly.

“You’ve made me want you so much, riding me all day, I could feel you getting excited.” Fen said in Danny’s ear almost growling.

Danny turned over, “You _did_ feel that!” folding his arms and pressing himself into Fen’s chest, his cock up against Fen’s which made an impressive thud as it made contact with Danny’s stomach.

“Of course, I’m not made of rock y’know!” Fen joked, putting a hand around Danny’s ass and pulling his whole body toward his crotch, slowly grinding up and down.

Danny could feel precum starting to spill from his cock mixing with Fen’s, soaking his stomach. He pushed up and shimmied down between Fen’s legs, taking his leaking cock in his hand. He pulled back the skin, revealing a pink tip on his blue shaft. He opened his mouth and carefully let Fen in his mouth.

“_Mmm,_ yes pup, like that,” grunted Fen.

He put his big hands gently over the sides of Danny’s head, one over his cheek, the other one he pushed through Danny’s hair, very lightly tugging it, guiding Danny on his huge prick.

_He is incredibly gentle for someone so big_, Danny thought, _thankfully_.

He applied a little more force pushing his cock a little further into Danny’s throat, when he choked, he released the pressure and let him breathe a bit, but Danny wasn’t ready to stop. Precum filled Danny’s mouth, he could not get enough of the sweet and salty taste. He worked his own piece with his left hand, shifting his attention further down. Fen had massive balls with very little hair and Danny carefully licked them, savoring the salty flavor and musk. He could have stayed with his face buried in Fen’s crotch all night, but Fen had other plans.

Fen pulled Danny up by his armpits and adjusted his position so they were on their sides, Danny suspended in Fen’s arms, he put his cock between Danny’s legs, “Squeeze your legs,” he instructed, and Danny obeyed.

He squeezed his thighs so Fen’s dick could slide through Danny’s legs, grazing Danny’s taint and ass. His own cock rubbing up and down through the fur on Fen’s abdomen. From this vantage point Fen was able to look down at Danny’s face directly, it made Danny blush to see the admiration from this beautiful creature.

“Handsome, pup,” he said kissing him on his mouth, Fen’s style of kissing was soft and delicate, like he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Danny.

Danny stuck his tongue in Fen’s mouth, and Fen backed off, looking confused.

“Oh, sorry,” Danny said grinning, “back where I’m from some times we use our tongues. It’s called ‘frenching.’”

“_Frenching..._” Fen said, sounding both amused and curious. He opened his mouth and licked Danny’s face, from his chin to the bottom of his nose.

Danny tried not to make a face.

“We’ll work on it.” Danny smiled up at him.

Fen kept thrusting and the heat and friction of Fen’s stomach up against Danny’s cock brought him so close that he began to moan with pleasure. Fen was sweating and the heat intensified as his thrusts got longer and deeper. Fen suddenly grabbed Danny and rolled onto his back, so he was now thrusting upward through Danny’s legs.

“Keep holding on to me, like that. Yes pup!” Danny squeezed his legs and felt Fen’s cock begin to throb.

Fen held Danny a tighter and his breath intensified into low grunts. Danny could feel him beginning to pulse, giant ropes of cum exploding from him. It landed like hot water on his back and all over his ass. Danny almost simultaneously burst, his cock shooting great gobs onto Fen’s stomach and filling his navel.

For a long time, they just laid there, covered in each others spunk. Fen’s breathing slowly returned to normal.

_Well this can’t be a dream I guess,_ thought Danny, otherwise he would have awoken by now and the sheets would probably soaked.

“That was good,” said Fen, finally breaking their silent afterglow, “I really needed that.”

“I can’t believe that just happened,” said Danny.

“I hope you’ll do it with me again,” said Fen.

They fell asleep shortly after, Danny still laying on top of Fen, warmly wrapped in his big blue arms.


End file.
